From the Ashes of Extinction
by Spectre-Q
Summary: In a world where Bebi does not exhist, another Tuffle seeks to destroy the Saiyans just after the battle with Buu. Will he accomplish is goal or is he after someone in particluar? Completed.
1. Default Chapter

From the Ashes of Extinction 

"Squash one, and another comes crawling out of the wall!"

            -Cell

Prologue

            How?  I have asked this question of myself for the past decades.  How could an entire population be wipe out in only a night?  A race of people, who wanted nothing but peace, that was mercilessly snuffed out.  The dodo of earth, the Changeling race to the last of my recollection, and my people, all extinct.  Being the first in that group, we never knew what was coming when it happened.  I can remember it like yesterday.

            My ship had just landed on the pad of the central science base on my home world, Planet Plant.  My crew and I had just come from an observation mission of the planet earth.  As I stepped out from the ship, there was my commanding officer outside, waiting for a report.

            "Well, Turlet," he said walking to me, "how was the observation?"

            "Fine," I answered, "this 'earth' is a habitable planet with a variety in elements and people.  We could see they have a knack for technology, although they are not as advanced as us."

            "Do you think we should make contact with them?"

            "No.  From my observations, they would grow paranoid, and we could possibly set about a de-civilization.  Maybe in a few decades, although, I hope we can contact them.  I am actually eager to witness their growth."

            I could see a grim face on him.  Something had happened or was happening.

            "Actually, I'm glad you back," he said.  "We need your expertise in psycho manipulation."

            "Psycho manipulation?  You mean the use of telekinetic energy to enhance power?  I thought we had banned the study when we found it too dangerous."

            "We need it more than ever now.  The Saiyans have decided to attack."

            "Huh?  Now?  What would possess them to attack now?"

            "You know them.  They will fight for any reason.  Right now, we have the upper hand.  The tactical force believes they are attempting to use the cover of night as an edge, but there is a full moon out."

            "Then why do you need an expert in psycho manipulation?  I quit that field when we banned it."

            "Most of the people who studied the field are dead now.  You are the only one who has the knowledge.  We are going to take care of the Saiyans for the last time.  You said once that you developed a way to give a person psycho-kinetic powers."

            "Yes," I hesitantly said, "by using a Saiyan DNA based composite to increase neural energy, but isn't that the whole reason we discontinued the study?  The fact is that Saiyan DNA can be potentially dangerous if spliced with our own, especially in the area of the brain."

            "But, it can be done," he emphasized.

            "Yes, but the process would take decades to complete.  Some one would have to volunteer to have the composite mutate their brain cells.  Even if that happened, there is no telling how powerful the person would be.  The power would range from utensil bending to galactic wide manipulation."

            "We need to take that chance.  The Saiyans will eventually overcome us, if given time.  We've already loaded up the equipment in your ship.  You are to find a planet to conduct the project."

            I looked inside my ship.  The crew had just finished putting the equipment in it.  They walked out and started for the lower levels of the base.  I paused for a while.  While it was true that I had studied the subject of synaptic manipulation, this was a little overwhelming.  Combining the energy levels of a Saiyan with the intellect of my own race was asking for much.  My ethics started to kick in, but the fascination of what I could do with this pushed me forward.

            "I would need a Saiyan's DNA to base the composite."

            "We've already done that.  We acquired the DNA when one of our own troops was fighting one of them.  He managed to make him bleed, so after the Saiyan was gone, we used his blood to create this composite.  The troop said the Saiyan called himself Vegeta…or something like that.  He wants to rename the planet to his own name, but we will show him, right?"

            He reached into his pocket and took out a vile of red liquid.  Obviously, it was the composite.  After he handed it to me, I looked at it closely.  Again, I wondered if mixing Tuffle DNA with that of a Saiyan was right, but the sheer curiosity of what could be accomplished again pushed me forward.

            "Right, as soon as my crew is ready, we will…"

            Then it happened.  A huge explosion came from the right.  Both of us turned around and tried to find what had caused it.  What we saw was unbelievable.  A huge ape-like creature was firing beams of energy from it mouth, each destroying at least one building.  My commanding officer shoved me into the ship and started to press a code on the keypad just outside the entrance.  

            "There's no time!  Get to another planet!"

            The entrance closed as I got up from the sudden push.  I hurried to the cockpit only to see the ground lowering.  My commanding officer must have entered an auto pilot code.  It only took a minute for the ship to reach the upper atmosphere.  I looked out from the cockpit.  There were explosions everywhere.  I could tell cities were being wiped out in them.  People were dying in only a matter of seconds.  Something then entered my body.  Anger.  

            "Those Saiyans!  What did we ever do to you?!"

            As the ship was leaving orbit, I could see the explosions had stopped.  A sudden gleam of hope rushed over me.  Had they fended off the Saiyans?  I used the computer to scan for any Tuffle person's bio-signature.  To my disappointment, there were none.  Then I felt alone.  I was the last one.  Nobody to even procreate with.  After several hours of grief, I looked at the equipment my crew had loaded.  In my hand was the composite.  One person could do the whole operation.  I made my choice.

            Now, the process is complete, and the results are far greater than expected.  Not only has my mind gained power, but also so has my body.  I have been on a desolate planet while in cryogenic freeze for the past few decades.  During that mutation period, I could sense what had happened to the Saiyans, or rather what was left of them.  Now is the time to strike.  My people will not have died in vain.  Committing genocide may have been a crime on Plant, but that is gone now.  I will finish the job Frieza had failed to do:  kill them all!


	2. Two Saiyan Troublemakers

Chapter 1:  Two Saiyan Troublemakers

            "Kill them all!"

            "Not before me, Trunks!"

            Lights were flashing; sounds were projected.  Finally, the message "game over" appeared on the screen of the TV that was the center of the two boy's attentions.  After a sigh of despair, Trunks and Goten put down the game controllers and got up form their sitting positions.  

            "We almost had it," Goten said.

            "It's just a game," Trunks stated.

            For these two, this was a standard activity on the weekends.  Goten would go to Capsule Corp to play with Trunks while Gohan was defending Satan City from crime with Videl.  

            "Now what, Trunks?  It's only two-thirty."

            Trunks was looking trough his room to find something else to satisfy Goten's need to do just that.  After about a minute, he came upon an object that made him smile deviously.

            "What is it?" Goten asked, "I know when you smile like that you're planning something cool."  Goten looked over Trunks's shoulder in eagerness.

            In his eight-year-old hands, Trunks had the Dragon Radar.  

            "My mom was looking all over for this," Trunks said, "I must have kept it here after the Tournament a couple of months ago."  He looked to his best friend.  "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

            "Summon the Dragon?"

            "Bingo."

            "What should we wish for?"

            "I know…"

            Then Bulma's voice came from downstairs.  "Goten, your brother's here!"

            "Oh no!  I can't go.  My brother must be finished with the city today."

            "Already?  I thought he would want to spend more time with Videl?"

            "What are we going to do?" Goten asked nervously.

            "I know.  First we…"  Trunks lowered his voice to a whisper.

            After a few minutes, Goten and Trunks came downstairs.  

            "About time, Bro," Gohan said looking at the two-smiling kids.

            "Gohan, me and Trunks just had a great idea."

            "What?"

            "Well since you're already done with patrolling the city, instead of just going home, let's play a game of hide-and-seek."

            "Awww come on, bro.  First Videl gets sick, my suit malfunctions, now you want to play a game."

            "But, Gohan…" Goten complained like the seven-year-old he was.

            "I know you want to play with Trunks a little longer, but I just called mom.  She and Dad are expecting us."

            As Goten started to look down in disappointment, Vegeta stepped into the room.

            "Gohan!" he shouted, "What are you doing?"

            "Huh?  What did I do?" the teenager asked turning around to see the speaker.

            Suddenly, he felt a small hand super speed its way into his pocket, taking out a piece of paper.  Gohan turned back just to see both of the boys run outside.  However, he was not too late to hear his brother say something.

            "Probably a letter from Videl."  

            "Hey!  You two come back here!"  Gohan literally flew out of the house with a huge blush on his face to chase after the two troublemakers, slamming the door behind him.  Vegeta looked around to see if anyone else was there.

            "Finally.  I thought I was going to have to force them out, but that incident should keep everybody out for some time.  Nobody but me and the woman." 

            He creaked his knuckles and flexed out his arms.  Walking towards the bedroom, he took off the muscle shirt he was wearing and started to undo his pants.

            "One-hundred and fifty days and counting," the unshaven person said.

            On a lonely deserted island off the coast of South America in the Pacific Ocean, a man counts the days since he was washed to its shores.  Just a few months ago, he was watching a movie about this very situation staring a very famous actor (A/N:  I'm not going to mention any names, but his initials are T. O. M.  H. A. N. K. S.), and now, here he was in a situation similar to it.  

            "It looks like nobody's going to find me."

            He thought he heard something out of the air.  Looking up he saw a round, disk-shaped object descending from the sky.  Landing several feet from the discard traveler, the object, about ten yards in diameter with a center sphere nine yards tall, it opened its top portion.  What looked like a person hovered out.

            "Yup," the man said, "I must be losing it."

            **_"So you human's do speak some form of our dialect, just as I hypothesized."_**

            "What?  Did you say something?"

            The humanoid looked at the man with cold, mechanistic eyes.

            **_"I am communicating to you through telepathic channeling, but that's not important now.  Do you know anything of the Saiyans?"_**

            "Saiyan?  What's that?"

            **_"I see.  So they've managed to hide it, or rather, what they are."_**

            The man could only stare as the alien closed his cold eyes.  Taking a better look at him, the stranded man could see that the clothes he was wearing looked like they had just came from a freezer.  Something else was on his back although that seemed to be new or preserved.  He could tell it was about a meter in length from what he could see.  Suddenly, the one from the space ship opened his eyes in enlightenment. 

            **_"That's it.  I sense two of them.  Both are young, but so where the people there ancestors killed.  Their parents will then come to me for vengeance."_**

            "Uhhh?  Look I'm stranded here too, so my name's Richard Crosby…"

            **_"Stay here,"_**the being telepathically said to him, **_"and keep your bald head out of my ship.  I'll be back as soon as I kill these Saiyans."_**

            The strange humanoid alien flew off to the west at an incredible speed.  


	3. Edge of the Blade

Chapter 2:  Edge of the Blade

            The two half-Saiyans were in over the ocean as the looked for the next Dragon Ball.  Both of them came to a group of small islands off the coast of Asia.

            "Hey, Goten," Trunks shouted over the rushing wind, "Do you thinks your brother is going to find us?"

            "Nah!  He knows I'll destroy his letter if he tries to get it with force."

            "We'd better land and suppress our power levels so he can't find us."

            Looking at the radar, Trunks pinpointed the location of the Dragon Ball.  It was on an island just below them.  After landing, both of them rushed into a nearby cave and peeked out to the air.  Gohan came to view as he stopped and franticly looked around.

            "Come on, you two," he shouted so he could clearly be heard, "just come out and give me back my letter, and I promise I won't kill you."

            He heard nothing.  Trunks and Goten kept their positions inside the cave.  Gohan then started to smile deviously.  

            "Gooooteeeen!  I've got your favorite foods at home."

            Suddenly, Goten's stomach began to rumble.

            "You better bet," Gohan continued while in the air, "Pizza, cake, candy, turkey, beef…"

            As Gohan was naming food after food, Goten's mouth began to water.  He had not eaten lunch and began to picture each one of the delicacies.  Trunks looked skeptically at his friend.

            "Goten," he whispered, "what are you doing?"

            "I can't help it.  Gohan always does this to me when I'm hiding."

            "Is that all anyone has to do to get you out?  Control yourself!  If he finds us, we won't be able to get the Dragon Balls."

            "But, the food, Trunks.  The food!"

            Trunks rolled his eyes and breathed in anger. 

            "Look!  You can wish for as much food as you want from the Dragon, but you've got to control yourself."

            Goten tried to hold his position as Gohan yelled out some of his favorite meals.  He even tried to cover his ears, but he could still hear him.

            "I can't help it," he blurted out.

            "No!"  Trunks tackled his friend the ground and covered his mouth.

            After another minute of that, Gohan stopped.  Both of the kids listened carefully as they heard the teenager fly away.  A sigh of relief followed.  

            "That was close," Trunks sighed.

            "Sorry about that Trunks.  I can't help it when I'm hungry."

            "You Sons and your stomachs.  Anyway, let's get back to finding that Dragon Ball."

Looking deeper into the cave, they came to a dead end with sunlight coming from a hole in the ceiling.  They moved some huge rock around, hoping it would be under one of them.  Goten pushed a small one out of his way and found it.

            "Got it!" he said holding it up.  

            "The three-star," Trunks analyzed, "ok, that our fourth one…"

            **_"…And it will be your last."_**

            Both of them looked at each other.

            "Was that you, Trunks?"

            "No, I thought it was you."

            The two looked towards the hole in the roof and saw someone descend into the cave, someone who was not Gohan.  With their reflexes kicking in, they took on fighting stances.  

            **_"It is the last thing you will ever see."_**

            "I don't know who you are," Trunks stated, "but we found these Dragon Balls, and they're ours."

            "Yeah," Goten said backing Trunks up.

            **_"What they are is irrelevant.  All I want are your lives."_**

            "Are you nuts?" Trunks asked.

            **_"You two are of the Saiyan decent, are you not?"_**

            "Yes," they both said in unison.

            **_"Then, there is no mistake.  One of you must die…and I chose you."_**

            The stranger pointed to Goten.  Both went Super Saiyan, but Trunks's body refused to move.  Looking down, he could see that his legs, arms, and hands were still despite the fact he tried to move them

            "Trunks!  What's wrong?"

            "I…can't…move."

            "Hold on."

            Goten moved to the front of his friend and attempted to move his arm, but even he could not move it.  

            "Goten, maybe if I can walk…   Pull my body forward!"

            Goten grabbed both of Trunks's arms and pulled, totally ignoring who was causing it.  He lost his grip and fell back.  After Goten got up, Trunks saw the person super speed behind Goten with something in his hand.

            "Goten, watch out!"

            Goten turned his head only to see the person thrust something into his back.  He felt something enter his body and come out through is stomach and stay there.  Looking down to his own body, Goten saw a blade sticking out of him.  Time stopped for a second.  Goten felt the pain, but just after that, he could fell the shock setting in.  He returned to his normal state as time began again.  Trunks looked on what had happed in alarm.  Blood splattered out and hit Trunks in the face.  The mysterious stranger took the blade out from Goten and put it in a sheath strapped to his back.  Goten fell to the ground face first.  The stranger looked at Trunks with cold eyes and flew out of the cave.  After Trunks could move his body again, he immediately ran to Goten, who was struggling to get up.  Laying Goten on his backside, Trunks tried to treat the wound, but it was obviously too deep.  Blood was leaking to the ground.

            "Goten!!  Hold on!  Your brother can't have gone too far!"

            Trunks fired the brightest energy blast he could out of the cave's hole.  He looked back to Goten and saw him closing his eyes.

            "Goten!!!" he yelled, "Stay awake!  You can't close you're eyes!!"

            "But…I…can't…help it."

            "Yes you can!"  Trunks began to lightly shake Goten.  "Don't make me have to start punching you, Goten!"

            "Trunks…"

            "What?"

            "I'm going to die…"

            "No you're not!  You've had injuries worse than this!"

            "Don't worry about me…I'm just glad I had such a great friend like you.  I love you."

            "Huh?" Trunks asked cock-eyed.

            "I like you love a brother, Trunks," Goten quickly said.  "Don't worry.  I didn't mean it like **that**.  You're my best friend, but we're not gay."

            Trunks smiled.

            "Of course we're not.  And we'll still be best friends, because you're going to live through this!"

            Goten looked at his friend and began to get drowsy.

            "Goten!  Don't die on me!  GOTEN!!!"

            Trunks yelled out as he began to cry.

(A/N:  NO!  This is not one of those yaoi fics if that's what your thinking!!!!  That was merely a showing of friendship.  I'm a straight guy, and I don't like **THOSE** types of fics.  Come on.  If your best friend was dying, wouldn't you be glad to hear you were like family to him or her? …  Never mind.  AND REMEMBER!  **THIS IS NOT YAOI!!!!!!!!!  Thank you.)**

Opening his eyes, Goten could see Dende over him.  He felt strange as he could feel energy coming back to him.  

            "He's awake," he heard someone said.  

            He got up and looked around.  He was definitely somewhere familiar.

            "Goten," Dende said, "Are you alright?"

            He looked down to his stomach area.  He felt it and found nothing wounded.  

            "Son!"

            "Bro!"

            "Goten!"

            He looked to the right and saw his brother, his dad, and Trunks happy to see him.

            "What happened?" he asked, "I though I was dead."

            "Well," Trunks began, "Your dad was wondering why you guys hadn't come home so he instant transmitted to Gohan.  Both of them saw my signal, and when they got to the cave, your dad instant transmitted all of us to Dende's look out."

            "And I patched you up," Dende finished.

            "Oh.  Thanks."

            "Anytime.  I needed to the practice."

Sorry about that little note up there, but it is just a clarification.  Chapter 3 should be up around the next couple of days.  Hope you're enjoying this.


	4. Saiyan History

Chapter 3:  Saiyan Past

            After Goten was able to get out of bed, he came to the outside of the lookout.  He could see could see his father, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo awaiting him.  Trunks apparently washed his face.  Goku practically ran to his son.

            "Are you ok, son?" he asked.

            "Thanks to Dende," he answered, "but you already saw me when he healed me."

            Goku bent down to his son's height and smiled.  

            "You're my son, Goten.  I can't have your mom going off worrying about your safety…"

            He abruptly stopped and got closer to Goten's ear.

            "…and I think we should keep this one from mom," he whispered.  Goten quietly laughed and nodded.

            "So," Gohan started with an irritated face, "what happened you two?"

            Both of the two boys became startled as Gohan started to resemble Chi-Chi in facial expression.

            "Well," Trunks responded rubbing his dry face with a towel trying to hide, "after we took your letter, we began to search for the Dragon Balls to make some wishes.  You barely missed us when we saw this strange guy with a long sword.  He said something about us having to die.  Then he stabbed Goten."

            "Hmmmm," Goku sounded as he tried to think.  "Why would somebody want to kill you two?  Did you boys foil a crime?"

            In unison, both said, "No."

            "Destroy someone's property?"

            "No."

"Make a psychopathic woman with a split personality sneeze?"

"No."  
"Ruin someone's chances at world domination?"

            "No."

            "Well, that count out the reasons why people wanted me dead as a kid," he said rubbing the back of his head.

            Goten thought about a second.

            "He did say something about us being Saiyans."

            "What?"

            "He knows you guys are Saiyans?" Piccolo asked alarmed.

            "Yeah!" Trunks said in an epiphany.  "He asked us if we were Saiyans, and when we said yes, he said he wanted to kill Goten."

            "Who else on earth knows about Saiyans?" Goku asked.

            "Perhaps," Piccolo said, "he's not from earth?  It might be someone from the past, someone who meet the Saiyans."

            "What?" Gohan asked, "But who?"

            "I don't know, but I have a pretty good idea who does?"

            "Vegeta," Bulma called out.

            "I'm right here woman!" he responded from the back yard.

            She looked surprised to find Vegeta in the backyard doing push-ups rather than in the Gravity Room.  She opened to door and walked to him.

            "Hey, you incredible hunk of Saiyan, why aren't you in the Gravity Room."

            "I…don't want to damage it now."

            "What?  That's odd.  Usually you break it, and I have to repair it.  Does this have anything to do with your 'surprise performance' this afternoon?"

            "Woman!  If you're done, I'd like to get back to training now."

            "All right, all right.  What ever the prince wants."

            After she opened the door, Bulma's mother came out.

            "Oh, I didn't know Vegeta was out here," she said giggling.

            "What that matter mom?"

            "You father says he can't find the Dragon Radar you had him search for."

            "What?  How are we supposed to find the Dragon Balls if something or someone, like Cell, happens again?"

            "I think you should look in Trunks's room."

            "Where is that brat?!" Vegeta interrupted.

            "I don't know," Bulma answered, "I know Gohan took Goten home earlier today, but Trunks must have gone with them.  I'll call Chi-Chi."

            As she was about to enter the building, she looked back to Vegeta.

            "Oh and you were good this time, just like when we had Trunks."

            As soon as the door closed, Vegeta smirked.

            _"I've still got it."_

            Just when he thought that, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks appeared right beside him.

            "What the…?  Kakarot!  What the hell are you doing here?"

            "Vegeta, we need to ask you something about Saiyan history?"

            "Well…all right.  I suppose if it's a noble subject," he said getting up.

            "How many races of people did you kill?"

            Vegeta looked at Goku with a cock-eyed stare.

            "Do you know what you're asking of me, Kakarot, or has your brain finally left your cranium?"

            "Huh?  What's the matter?"

            "I've killed thousands of species, more than I dare count."

            "Ok," Gohan thought aloud, "do you know if anyone survived, the species you killed?"

            "I doubt it, and even if they did, Frieza's henchmen would have taken care of them.  Why are you asking me this?"

            "Someone attacked Goten and Trunks because they were Saiyan."

            "Now who in their fucking right mind would do that?"

            "We don't know.  That's why we think it may be someone who has a grudge against us."

            "Well, it could be…nahh."

            "What dad?" Trunks asked in eagerness.

            "It just popped into my mind about the race that was once by us."

            "Huh?" all of them asked.

            "My father once told me that our people shared a planet together with a weaker race."

            "Really?" Gohan asked intrigued.

            "Yes.  The other race was weak but technologically advanced.  They called themselves the Tuffles, I think.  The Saiyans decided to attack them and take over the planet.  After the Great Battle went into the night, we first showed our powers under the full moon with our tails and eradicated the Tuffles, thereby taking the planet and their technology."

            "Man," Goku said, "we were ruthless."

            "That's our nature Kakarot.  Oh it nearly slipped my mind," Vegeta sarcastically said, "You bumped your head and forgot."  

            "That's not important now Vegeta.  Did any of them survive?"

            "How the hell am I supposed to know?  My father told me that story.  And I don't know how old the story itself is."

            "If he is one of them," Gohan asked, "that's probably why he wants to kill us."

            "Aren't we in the same boat?" Goten asked.

            All of them turned their attention to him.

            "Dad, you told me you, Gohan, me, Trunks, and Mr. Vegeta are the only Saiyans left."

            "That's right!" Vegeta interrupted.  "But, what your getting at is impossible.  We killed that race a long time ago, so how could he come back to take vengeance at such an old age.  And even if he was alive, how on earth is he so powerful…or is your son getting weaker, Kakarot."

            "Dad, he immobilized me," Trunks commented, "He did something to me that held me still.  We know he's powerful."

            Vegeta stood there looking into space. 

            _"Was father wrong?  Did somebody from the Tuffles survive our onslaught?  They did have space travel technology.  Maybe one of them escaped the planet, but then how is he so powerful that he can immobilize my son and almost kill Kakarot's brat.  I must learn why!"_

            "We better prepare a plan."


	5. Close Call

Chapter 4:  Close Call

            **_"Tell me more about this…Capsule Corp."_**

            "Well, it's the largest company in the world.  They can put things like cars, houses, and other things into tiny capsules.  Hey, that reminds me, who are you anyway?"

            Back on the island off the coast of South America, the alien was next to his ship just standing there, interrogating Richard telepathically.

            **_"My name is Turlet.  I am alone.  I am what you would call a threatened species.  I am the last of my kind."_**

            "And, you're here to take over the planet?"

            **_"What?  No.  I admire you humans.  You have achieved a greatness that would rival my own people.  I only desire to see the Saiyans die."_**

            "You're an unorthodox character."

            **_"Unorthodox?"_**

            "It means unusual, out of the ordinary.  The villains in our past have usually wanted to destroy or take over earth."

            **_"Tell me of them."_**

            "Well, after I graduated from teachers school, I learned about a strange alien named King Piccolo that tried to take over earth.  He was a green, almost mollusk looking person."

            **_"A Namekian.  Who else tried to take over the planet?"_**

****"Well, just about seven years ago, a guy by the name of Cell came by and threatened to destroy the world.  Mr. Satan stopped him."

            **_"We did not have anyone to save us.  It will be so gratifying to kill them with these powers, powers that an ancestor of their own helped me acquire."_**

            Turlet suddenly sensed five power levels near the island he had just came from.  Standing up, he closed his eyes and extended his mind to a location several hours from where he had just been.

            **_"I can sense them.  Five.  Two of them are Saiyans.  The other three are like the first one I killed.  They must be hybrids of the Saiyan and human race.  Wait!  The third one is familiar.  It is the one I killed!  How?  Even a Saiyan could not have survived that!  It makes no difference.  All of them will die one way or another."_**

****"Uhhhh?" Richard questioned, "You said you would get me off this island if I listened to your story."

            **_"What?  Oh yes.  Very well."_**

            With a small gesture of his hand, Turlet teleported the man off the deserted land mass.  

            **_"Oh darn.  I should have let him tell me where he wanted to go.  I read his mind, so I only had a rough estimate.  I hope the place he calls Channelview is fine.  It is time I go to kill the Saiyans for their crimes against all living things.  I don't care if their offspring are young.  All of them will die."_**

****

            Back at Capsule Corp, the two young Saiyans were playing in the back yard as their fathers tried to come up with a plan.

            "Kakarot," Vegeta began, "The Tuffles were a weak race, but there may be one thing we Saiyans did not count on."

            "What's that Vegeta?" Goku asked.

            "They knew something.  As a matter off fact, your father suspected it as well.  It was a study that even Frieza had tried to realize.  The technique of telekinesis was one of the only things we found after the Great Battle.  I saw it when my father took me for the history teaching about our past.  A chronicle that documented the use of our blood to give a Tuffle psychokinetic powers that would be far beyond that of the power of Frieza, as we interpreted it."

            "So how did my father know?"

            "He was an good fighter…for such a low-class, but he was also a brilliant scientist.  He came upon the chronicle several years before Frieza destroyed our planet.  If he was accurate, then we may face a power that would rival that of Cell."

            "Is that all?  We can take care of him then.  We're a lot stronger than we were then, Vegeta."

            "Listen you dull-witted baka!  Imagine Cell's power concentrated into one focal point and multiply that by fifty."

            "Gosh.  That is powerful.  Why are you so serious about this Vegeta?  We've overcome powers like this in the past."

            "Kakarot, we've surpassed many beings.  We've even starting to recover from being wiped out entirely.  This Tuffle wants us dead, and he has survived extinction.  How?  I don't know, but I will not give him that opportunity."

            "So what do you suggest we do?"

            "We fight him of course," Vegeta said with a smirk, "but with caution.  I don't want you dead, Kakarot.  I will be the one who will have that honor."

            Goku smiled.  "All right, Vegeta.  You're on.  But I need to ask you something."

            "What?"

            "Do you guys have something to eat?  During all this, I forgot I was hungry."

            "What is it with you and food?!  Go inside!  I'm sure the woman can show you the refrigerator!"  

            "All right," Goku said putting his hands in a stop position, "I'm sure I'll find it."  

            After Goku stepped inside, Vegeta looked to the back yard.  He could see Gohan, Goten, and Trunks playing a game of keep away.  Gohan had become an involuntary member of the game with his letter.  Vegeta focused mainly on his son.

            _"Trunks,"_ Vegeta thought, _"My son.  I promise you will not come to harm.  I won't let the same thing that happened to me and my father happen to us.  I may not show it, but I care for you, Trunks.  No matter what, I will not be taken away from you, and like wise, you will not be taken away from me."_

_            **"Touching."**_

****Vegeta looked around as he began to scan for any energy signatures.  

            **_"I don't know how you Saiyans, especially you Vegeta, can show some form of compassion.  You did not show us any compassion as you wiped us out.  But, at least you have given me the perfect target."_**

            At that instant, Vegeta knew who was speaking in his mind.  He was a bit confused about this "perfect target" the Tuffle referred to until he look back to his son.  Time slowed down as Vegeta saw particles of matter form into a humanoid person.  Also forming, although, was something in its hand.  Vegeta only needed to see the edge of the object before he leaped from his current position towards his endangered son.  He felt too slow even moving at super speed.  He could see Trunks barely noticing the person behind him.  It hit Vegeta just then that he was like the androids in not being able to be sensed.  None of it mattered, although.  The Tuffle had already raised his weapon and was about to strike.  Vegeta was not going to make it.  Even at the speed he was going, it seemed as if an unknown force was slowing him down.  Then Trunks disappeared.  Vegeta and the Tuffle stopped as time returned to normal.  The Tuffle swung his sword only to hit nothing.  After both Vegeta and the Tuffle looked up, they saw Trunks unscratched with Goten holding him by the shirt.  Gohan barely noticed all of this as he and Vegeta finally took a glance at the foe. 

            _"Is this the one who wants us dead?"_ Vegeta thought, _"He looks like an average human, except for those eyes.  Then was Kakarot's father interpretation of the Tuffle Chronicle true.  He must have surpassed Cell many times over."_

_            **"The one you call Cell is but a memory.  As is the one you had called Buu before you were made to forget him.  What you say about Bardock is true."**_

****Finally, Vegeta spoke up.

            "Who the Hell are you?  I know you are a Tuffle!"

            **_"I am called Turlet, the last of the Tuffle race that your own had wiped out.  I subjected myself to an experimental treatment to increase my synaptic energy to a level far beyond what you have seen."_**

****"How?!" Vegeta shouted, "You're race died long before I was born!  I know both of our races shared the same life expectancy.  You should be dead."

            **_"It is true that the treatment took a long period of time to bring my power over you, but thanks to cryogenic freezing, that problem was rectified."_**        

            At that point, Goku had just stepped out with a turkey leg in his hand.

            "Hey guys what happen-…Ahhhggg.  Is this the guy who's trying to kill us?"

            **_"You must be the one called Goku.  Your sons must be Gohan and Goten.  You two and Trunks are half-human.  You have surpassed your fathers as I sensed the events going on in the cryogenic chamber.  Gohan, you did it in the battle with Cell.  And you two, Trunks and Goten, have done it through fusion.  I make you a proposition.  Kill your fathers, and I will spare you.  They are the last pure-blooded Saiyans and are the ones I want dead."_**

****"Are you crazy?" Gohan shouted.

            "You think I'm going to kill my dad.  Well your wrong!" Goten joined his bother.

            "You've got to be out of your mind," Trunks supported both of them.

            **_"The all of you will die…but not here."_**

            All of them were still cautious, taking fighting stands.  

            "Why do you want to kill us?" Goku asked, "I know our ancestors killed your race, and I'm sorry about that, but that does mean were the same way."

            **_"It does not matter.  A Saiyan is a Saiyan.  Your friend, Vegeta, is a perfect example.  However, it is not necessary to do battle here.  The humans are a race I admire.  There is no need to have them harmed.  I cannot teleport anyone with a high energy level, so you will have to find me."_**

****"What are you going to do if we don't battle you?" Gohan asked.

            **_"Then I will have no choice in the matter.  I will begin to harm to the planet's inhabitance until you agree to fight me.  I will be at the place where I almost killed Goten.  I expect all of you there in one hour."_**

            Suddenly, he disappeared.  


	6. Genocide

Chapter 5:  Genocide

            It did not take the Z-warriors long to get to Turlet's location thanks to Goku's instant transmission.  All of them were in the air floating with the clouds passing them up in the wind.  

            **_"Damn,"_** Turlet thought to himself, **_"I should have examined the events here with greater detail.  I did not know Goku could do that.  It does not matter though."_**

            "Turlet," Goku called, "There is no reason to fight us.  This quest of vengeance is meaningless.  The actual Saiyans that killed your people are long dead."

            **_"While that may be true, the fact remains the same.  All of you are Saiyans, in one way or another.  It is time you realize the consequences of your murderous actions."_**

            "I've had enough of this bastard!" Vegeta shouted.  "You're a dead race that has no place in existence."

            **_"Vegeta, you of all people should speak.  Part of you is responsible for the creation of my power."_**

****"What?!!"

            **_"Yes.  It was your ancestor's DNA I used to splice with my own brain cells.  Now, part of that DNA has made you what you are.  I now give all of you the first move.  Attack me together if you prefer."_**

****The Saiyans positioned themselves trying not to act surprised.  It was unusual for anyone to allow a group to fight just one individual.  However, all of them took advantage.  Vegeta immediately super speeded behind the Tuffle ready to kick the alien in the spine.  Just before his foot came in contact, it stopped.  Vegeta, caught off guard, suddenly was thrown in the other direction by an invisible force.  Trunks and Goten tried to attack him from two sides, but with exactly the same result.  Gohan rushed in to try to catch Turlet off concentration, but his body refused to move as soon as he came within two feet of the villain.  Turlet psychically threw Gohan into Vegeta.  All the while, Turlet had not moved a muscle.  All his attacks were done with his mind.  Goku charged head on to the alien, but instant transmitted out.  Turlet began to search for him as Goku appeared behind him…then another Goku appeared in front of him.  Two more appeared to his sides.  Each of them were preparing Kamehameha Waves.  Trulet was not surprised by this and extended his hand to his left.  Goku instantly was thrown back as the other three Gokus disappeared.

            **_"After images.  That is one attack I have seen you pull off.  Any more attempts before I kill you all?"_**

****Gohan flew right in front of Turlet with his hands on his forehead, palms facing out.

            "Masenko-HA!"

            The beam of energy split before coming in contact.  However, the beams began to wrap themselves around the villain and cover him in a shell of energy.  Gohan fired another energy beam, and the shell exploded.  Turlet was nowhere to be seen.

            "Now!" Gohan shouted.

            Immediately, all of them went Super Saiyan.  Turlet materialized just behind Gohan.  

            **_"Impressive.  Making me escape with teleportation just long enough to turn into Super Saiyans, but it will be your down fall."_**

            This time, all of them attacked together with a full force.  Each if them fired there own blasts.  In the shouts of "Kamehameha," "Masenko-ha," and "Gatlik Gun Fire," a huge flash of light exploded out for one focal point.  All of them, however, were shocked to see Turlet unscratched from the attacks.  As each of them was frozen by shock, Turlet unleashed his own attacks.  After throwing Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, and Goten of to the side, he unsheathed his sword and drove it into Gohan's leg.  Gohan attempted to hit the enemy, but his body stiffened.  Every muscle in his body refused to move again.  Struggling, Gohan tried to focus his energy into just moving.  Goten rushed to his brother's aid, and charged up a Kamehameha Wave.  Turlet, however, swung his blade from Gohan's leg and sliced right into Goten.  With another swing, he sliced across Gohan's neck.  Both of them froze with a surprised expression on there face.  They returned to their normal state.  Goku, Trunks, even Vegeta floated there with open mouths as Goten's chest and arms and Gohan's neck leaked out blood.  At the same time, Goten's arms and upper torso and Gohan's head slid off their usual positions and fell with there bodies back to the ground and sea.  Turlet floated there with his blood stained sword in his hand, waiting for the other three to attack.  Goku started to get angry, but Trunks's rage shot up.  Immediately, he charged for his friend's murderer.

            "You fucking baka!"

            "Trunks!" Vegeta beckoned to his son.  

            Suddenly, Turlet's sword teleported from his hands to behind Trunks.  With one slice, Trunks reverted to normal and split in two.  The sword floated as Trunks's remains fell to the earth.  Vegeta began to move to attack Turlet, but he was also paralyzed by the villain's psychic powers.  The sword aimed for Vegeta and speed towards the Saiyan prince.  Goku shouted as he rushed to grab the sword in hopes of stopping it.  Just as Goku was about to grab the handle, it stopped and swung 180 degrees towards Goku himself.  The blade went trough his chest and out his lower back.  After an agonizing cry of pain, the sword moved to slice trough his lower half.  Then the sword floated back to Trulet's right hand, and he swing it right though Goku's neck.  Just like Gohan, he reverted to normal and fell towards the earth.  Then he turned to a paralyzed and struggling Vegeta.

            **_"Do you see now, Vegeta?  Now you are like us, alone."_**

            "Us?!  What the Hell are you talking about, you son of a bitch!!?"

            **_"While it is true that I am the last Tuffle, I am also the representation of all the people you have killed.  My real mission is to get to you, Vegeta."_**

****"What?!  Then why kill everyone else?"

            **_"I wanted to hurt you.  You see, Vegeta, the beings you have killed have never had a voice.  Now they have me.  The very people you though were dead have come back to haunt you.  I have taken away the people you love and hate.  You love your son, even though you do not show it.  Your ever-going quest to be better than Goku has been stolen.  You see, Vegeta, vengeance is not merely killing.  It is also despair.  And, as one of the earthlings put it, it is best served cold."_**

            Vegeta could see his point.  His worst nightmare had just come true.  Goku was no longer there to surpass, and his son, who he would die for, was gone as well.  He could feel the paralysis leave him as Turlet released Vegeta.  

            **_"Now, Vegeta, I give you an opportunity to avenge your friends.  Fight me.  I will not even read your mind.  Fight me and die!"_**

            Vegeta felt like going over the edge to kill the Tuffle, but thought.  It was as if he could fell that Goku and the others were telling him to stop and think, almost being able to hear them.  

            _"No!  I cannot let my anger get the better of me.  There has to be something I can do.  I hope these Dragon Balls can bring back Trunks, but I have to get rid of him.  But, how?  He uses the attack energy against his opponents."_

_            **"Face it Vegeta.  With your ancestor's DNA, I cannot be harmed."**_

            Vegeta then laughed.  Turlet, for once, began to get skeptical.  Vegeta cupped his hand and formed a ball of white energy.  

            "So, you used Saiyan blood to get you powers.  I'm not a scientist, but I know when you change that part of you, the traits remain.  Cell was not like that due to his traits being chosen for him, but you…you mutated your blood.  A Saiyan created this attack, and now, you will feel what is like to be a Saiyan."

            Vegeta threw the attack into the air and detonated it.  A huge flare-like light emitted over the two.

            **_"I don't know what that was supposed to be, but…"_**

            Suddenly, Turlet felt pain.  He began to descend back down; Vegeta followed him.  Lading on an island, Turlet could feel his powers leaving.  

            **_"What have you done?"_**

****"That attack is used to simulate a full moon, which we Saiyans need to transform with our tails.  It looks like your DNA is not reacting well with it."

            **_"That's impossible!  I would have to have grow a tail."_**

            "It looks like you need to rethink your theory."

            **_"My Tuffle DNA must be acting as a median for the tail.  But, I cannot transform."_**

****Turlet's body suddenly became unusually fatter with muscle.  Hair only grew on his arms, and his hands became largely deformed.  

            **"What have you done to me?"** Turlet asked with his voice.  **"My body cannot complete the transformation.  My powers are now focused on my body instead of my mind.  Why didn't I calculate this?  The treatment is still too dangerous."**

Vegeta extended his hand towards the villain.  

            "With no psychic powers, you can't defect my blasts."

            Vegeta remembered the deaths of his friends and focused his energy into the palm of his hand.  With a shout of "Big Bang Attack," the raging beam of energy destroyed the mutated Tuffle.  

A/N:  Ha!  So there.  That's why Turlet thought Gohan could surpass Goku in the last chapter, because he was not fully paying attention to the events going on.  He only vaguely had a idea what was going on.  "I rest my case."  

(For those of you who don't know what that was about, read the third review)


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

            After the explosion, Vegeta could sense his son's energy.  After searching around, he could see Trunks, Goku, Goten, and Gohan lying on an island.  Upon closer observation, Vegeta could see that they were not harmed.  Confused, he landed and checked his son.  Except for being unconscious, Trunks was not harmed, nether was Goku or his sons.

            "That guy must have only made me think all of them were dead.  He expected me to just attack and die."

            _"Strange,"_ he thought, _"When he told me all those things, I felt like all of them were calling out to me.  And what was even weirder was that I felt like doing everything in my power to bring them back, especially Trunks.  It's like I've experienced these feelings before."_

"Dad…"

            Vegeta looked to Trunks to see him waking up.  

            "Dad.  What happened?  I was trying to find the Dragon Balls with Goten, then I'm here…"

            He slipped back into sleep.  

            _"They must all have had their memories erased of this event.  It is better like that."_

            Vegeta looked to Goku.

            "Kakarot, you're useless.  If your were awake, I wouldn't have to do this."

            He scooped up Goten and Trunks under his arms.  Using his free hands, he grabbed Goku and Gohan by the wrist.  As he flew up into the air with the four in tow, he made sure he would not drop any of them.  He wanted Goku alive, so he could kill him in battle.  Dropping Goten or Gohan would only delay that battle, because Goku would try to look for them when they would wake up.  After securing all of them, he started back.  It would take a while due to the fact Goku instant transmitted all of them instead of Vegeta finding his way on his own, but he would get back in plenty of time…he hoped.

            _"The last thing I need is for these four to wake up.  They wouldn't understand this is not to help them but to make sure Kakarot won't delay being surpassed by me."_

After a while, he could fell Trunks moving under his arm.  He looked to see if he was waking up so Trunks could carry Goten, but all he did was adjust.

            _"Trunks, I'm glad that was just some kind of illusion, but I can't help but think that I lost you.  Now I know what Father must have thought when Frieza enslaved me.  I know somehow, somewhere I have felt this before.  I didn't care anymore as I saw you being killed.  My sanity almost went out the window.  If that Tuffle did anything, he brought this feeling to my attention.  I hope you know it's there, son."_

            "But, as soon as we get home, brat, you're going to get stronger.  I'll make sure to that.  I can't hold your hand every time.  And you, Kakarot," he said looking to Goku, "You better be a good opponent.  You seem like you're getting weaker.  I want to defeat you at your best."

            Vegeta smirked as he thought of ways to finish off Goku flying back to Capsule Corp.  

The End

A/N:  Ok.  Now tell me how I did.  This is my eighth story so I really want feedback on how bad I did.  Thank you.  


End file.
